She's Gone?
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: 10 years ago Gabby committed suicide. Now Troy has just got married. And is so sure that he and chad saw her. She was right there! dancing with him. mostly in Troy's P.O.V. T for minor suicide.
1. Chapter 1

She's gone?

Chapter 1

Her Beautiful Face

Here I am, L.A. Lakers star, subject to way to many crazed fans, about to get married. People say you never lose your first love.

But those people are wrong.

I lost her. 10 years ago to the day, I lost her. A lone tear found its way out of my eye, as I remember that day.

F L A S H B A C K

"Gabby!! Hello!! Were going to be late for Prom!!" I was knocking on her door. I figured that she needed to get out after her Mother's death, and you only get your Prom once in your life.

No one answered the door. I decided I would just go in, she has to be dressed, she has been in there for an hour now.

I take a step though the door, and immediately took a step back.

I started to cry at the image of Gabriella hanging from a rope, with slits down her wrists and a bottle of empty pills in her cold, dead hand.

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I quickly get rid of my tears as my best man walked through the door. "Yo, Chad. It's the big day." I say stating the obvious, while trying to lose the nervousness forming in my gut. I only got like this when I was around Brie.

"Yeah, 10 years ago, today man." He said shaking his head.

"No," God how dumb can you get, "I'm getting married idiot, but thanks for reminding me." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looks horrified at what he said, "Oh, Man. Sorry 'bout that, kinda….yeah. So your sure you wanna get married dude?" He asked, his eyes showing the most of sincerity.

"Hell yeah. I love Jordan…" I trailed of I was going to say that we were meant to be. But we weren't. Me and Gabby were. But she left.

"Yeah, well, lets go!! Taylor said that she is ready. So we are just waiting for you, buddy." He said enthusiastically.

I finishing tying my tie, while Chad just checks his bow-tie one last time.

This is it, after today, no more checking other girls out, no more wild nights. I am going to be committed. I take I deep breathe, I am ready.

A F T E R T H E W E D D I N G

The reception was like they have in the movies. Big ballroom. Everyone wearing mask's. But most people took them off after a while.

Everyone, was dancing and having fun. I was even smiling, a true genuine smile. I was looking around, when I noticed a women in a mask walk in.

She looked amazing, she caught me staring at her and smiled. Her smile could've lit up the whole of Albuquerque.

I wanted, no needed, to dance with her. So I walked up to her and said, "Would you care to dance?" I know I'm married, but this is a private party. So she must be from Jordan's side of the family.

We were swaying to the music, when suddenly her mask started to slip, and in one fluid motion, it was off.

That face, that beautiful face.

She gave me one horrified glance, before she ran out of the door. I started at it.

Chad walked up beside me, staring at the door too, "Dude, there was know way in hell, that the girl who just left could've been Gabriella." He states.

"But it was. Her face, her beautiful face." I whisper, but over the noise he heard me.

"Dude your married now. So just forget about it." Chad said and walked away, to probably tell Taylor who he saw.

That's it my new story!! Who likes it!! I know that I do. So was it really Gabriella?? In case any of you don't understand, gabby committed suicide. And troy was just getting married to Jordan. I got her name cause I was listening to No air!! Best song. Anyway hope you like it. I'm sorry that it was rated M too. That sucks. Aw well.

Love tashie : )


	2. Red Roses

She's Gone

Chapter 2

Red Roses

1 Year Later

I take a deep calming breathe. Today is not only my first wedding anniversary, but it's the same day that Gabriella left.

I believe to this day that it was Gabriella who was at the reception, I even asked the security guards who she was. They said that nobody of that description had entered, and asked if I need a lie down.

I know it was her, in my heart, in my soul, I know it was her. And if anyone just says its my imagination, stuff 'em.

My obsession of Gabriella has taken its toll on me, and its starting to show. I lost to Chad on a one-on-one match. I never lose to Chad. Your probably thinking, it was just a one time thing. No he beat me by 31 points.

I take another breathe, I'm going to be taking Jordan out on a surprise dinner. I smile when I think of Jordan. She is amazing, with her beautiful black hair, lovely brown eyes and she can look amazing in anything. 'Just like Gabby.' a voice in the back of my head said. But I pushed that thought away as I got ready.

I got out my phone to check the time, Jordan doesn't believe in clocks. She says that they are just the governments way to make people to believe something isn't true.

I still have an hour till I have to go pick Jordan up from Sara's so I might as well get her some roses.

I grab my car key's and leave, ten minutes later I'm at the florists, the lady behind the counter is wearing a large jumper with a hoodie, that covers her face. She says in a familiar, sweet voice, "Hello Troy. Want some roses for Jordan?" Okay creepy.

How does she know my name, and Jordan's, and that I want roses. And why does she sound so familiar. "Ummm, yeah, red ones please." I say trying to keep the curiosity from my voice.

"Right away," She reaches under the counter and returns, with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "I hope Jordan loves them. As much as I love you." she whispered that last part.

"Sorry, do I know you? Are you just some crazed fan? Are you--" I got cut off by her mobile phone,

"Were soaring, flying, theirs not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free--"

"Sorry, my phone, Bye." And with that she left. That ring tone, that me and Gabriella singing. Gabriella. That was her.

I run out the door she just left through, and look up and down the street. Nothing, Nobody. If I was in a movie there would be a wind going by carrying tumble weed.

I check my phone for the time. I have fifteen minutes to pick up Jordan I better go.

Fifteen minutes later I was at Sara's. I knocked on the door and waited. She opened the door and looked at me surprised. "Troy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, "Isn't Jordan here?" If she's not here than were is she.

"No, she must be at Phil's. Here is his address." she gave it to me and I thanked her, I then left towards Phil's.

I pulled up at the house, it was a nice house. White just like the one Gabriella had. Why do I keep thinking of Gabriella? Am I just addicted to her or something? I knock and there is no answer. I try the door, and it opens.

I know I shouldn't be entering the house, but I can't stop myself. I also refrain myself from calling out. I hear a moan coming from a room. And I pray to God that its not what I think it is.

But it is. Jordan making out with some guy. The signs were there. I just chose to ignore them, I yell angrily, "Having fun?!" They look up, surprised and scared.

"Oh, Umm, hey Troy. This isn't what it looks like." She starts. But I don't let her finish.

"Really, well I'm sure I don't need glasses right now to see that your cheating on me" I yell again, I'm not actually angry, "How long?" I whisper.

"five months." I am shocked by her anger. And that Phil guy is just lying there, amused by whats happening.

"I want a divorce." I said plainly. And clearly. She nodded and I walked out.

I surprisingly felt better, than I had in a long time.

Yep another chapter!! (insert clapping noise here)(chanting 'write more, write more') sorry sorry but I can't, im too tired!! And for those who have read my other story Lonely Day, sorry that I havnt been updating im trying to concentrate on this one!! But I am writing a new chapter that shall hopefully be up by tomorrow!! Anyway, I know Jordan actually isn't a cheater, but I did it anyway!! That girl troy saw, WAS Gabriella!! Okay!! Love tashie : )


	3. This isn't the Airport?

She's Gone

Chapter 3

This isn't the Airport?

6 months later

It has been six months that I have been divorced, and Chad wants me to go out, I eventually give in and we go to 'The Baby Lady's' whatever that is. Apparently it's a place were girls walk around, serve drinks and lap dance.

When we walk in 4 minutes is playing by Justin Timberlake and Madonna. I decide to dance, there are a lot of girls surrounding me, wanting to dance with a basketball star. But I decide to dance with someone else. There is a pretty Blonde in the corner just looking around.

I decide to walk up to her and ask her to dance, she nodded her head and smiled. She was even prettier close up, she had big brown eyes, and skin that made her look like she was Spanish. She was so familiar. I don't know were I have seen her before, but I know I have.

She had such beautiful hair, it looked so silky. I needed to know if it was, so I decided to touch it, she was startled by my movement, and moved her head. So her hair came off and brown hair fell down her shoulders. I gasped it was Gabriella. I grabbed her hand.

Her smile left as she tried to leave. I whipped out mi phone and took a picture and as it was saving, the grip I had on her loosened, and she ran away. I ran after her, but she was lost in the crowd.

I knew that she was still alive. I knew it. If Chad was here I would say 'I told you so' Wait he is, but where? I found him by the bar, "Dude, I just saw Gabriella." I said.

He looked at me, "Dude, do I need to take you to a mental hospital. She is gone." He said, he sounded sick and tired of me.

"Fine then," I say, "Don't believe me OR MY PHONE!! I got a picture of her before she left, she was wearing a wig and it fell off." I explained, and got out my phone and found the picture, she looked scared.

"Oh My God, It really is her, sorry for not believing you man. Its just, I was at her funeral, just like you, She is supposed to be under ten meters of dirt." He said shocked still.

"We have to get the gang back together, we'll see them tomorrow after the game, so then?" I asked Chad, it sounded weird asking Chad for something.

T H E N E X T D A Y A T T H E G A M E

I'm all pumped up, we won 67-45. I am even more happy that me and Chad are going to get even more help looking for Gabriella. I am planning to talk to them, now.

But during the whole game I had a feeling someone was looking at me, I mean I know heaps of people are looking at me, but I think Gabriella is here. She probably left but, thinking I would try to grab her like last time.

Anyway I got changed and saw the gang. I walked over and they congratulated me. Everyone was there, which was good. Even Ryan, he is usually never able to come due to his life of a Producer. "Guy's," I started, and looked at Chad to continue, he nodded, "You are all probably going to think me and Chad are--"

"Chad and I, Troy its Chad and I." Taylor corrected, I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, your probably going to think CHAD AND I, are probably crazy, but what I'm about to show you, I saw with my own two eyes, and my phones own camera. I saw Gabriella," They just looked at me stunned, I grabbed my phone and showed them the picture, "Its really her, she was wearing a blonde wig, but it fell off."

Sharpay squealed and grabbed my phone, "Oh My God, we need to find her, I will get Daddy to hire another private detective. We must find her." She squealed again, people were looking at her weird.

"Yeah, but where do we start," we were walking towards our cars, "I mean, it's the world, Sharpay, we cant just magically find her," I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, it was the girl from last night.

I made a movement to Chad, and he looked at me for a second, then looked at her, then nodded. "How may I help you?" I asked politely. As the Gang watched, I motioned them to go to my house, they got the message, and they all left but Chad who was behind Gabriella.

"I was wondering, if you can point to me the way to the airport?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled, that's just what she does to me, "Yes, if you want I can take you?" I asked just as nice.

"That would be much easier than catching a cab." she said and she giggled.

I smiled, her giggle is so cute, "Hop in, is it okay if you go in the back? My friend needs to sit in the front." I said. She nodded and I opened the door for her, and she got in. We drove off.

Once we arrived at my house, she looked confused, "This isn't the airport?" She says.

I grab her and put her over my shoulder, her wig falls off, and her beautiful brown hair comes loose.

Thank you all for the review's I appreciate it so much !! Anyway I will update tomorrow I swear!! I LOVE SCOTTY!! Anyway it is gabbyyy!! I put that in every chapter LOL love tashie : )


	4. Sorry

**Hey guys so sorry but I cant write!! My eye has something wrong with it, I think it's a sti. But ill get over it, in about a week, im so sorry guys!! She's gone might, MIGHT have a chapter up in a few days, I can see a little bit. Anyway again sorry love tashie : ) p.s. HAPPY BIRFDAY GEORGIA!!**


	5. Beautiful Soul

She's Gone

Chapter 4

Something

I grab her and put her over my shoulder, her wig falls off, and her beautiful brown hair comes loose. I run inside before she even has a chance to react, Chad opened the door for me. I put her down in the living room, as the gang just stares at her. She looks petrified, like she has seen a ghost.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, "Is that really you?" she demanded rather than asked, typical Sharpay.

Suddenly, she did something I didn't expect her to do, she slapped me. The pain in my cheek was massive, as the guys held her back, she tried to do it again but their restraint was tight, "How dare you bring me here against my will!!" She practically screamed.

"Well, excuse me!!" I started just as angry, she was shocked I had yelled at her, the guys must've been scared too, because they let go of her, "It's not like the love of my life died!! No wait, she didn't because she is right in front of me! Why would you just up and go like that?? Didn't you like me?" I asked as realization dawned on me.

"I love you!! You don't love me!! This isn't even real!! I'm going to wake up soon, and their going to give me more needles, that don't do shit!! And then I will write more poetry." Then she started mumbling words under her breath.

"Brie?" I started, she looked at me, "What happened before I went into your room, on Prom night?" I asked. I really needed to know, I have been wondering for so long.

"You really want to know? Fine, I got a call, from someone, I don't know who. And told me that you didn't love me. I knew that what the person said was true because, you hadn't really spoke to me much, you were always with the guys. Then when you never showed up, to take me to the Prom, I called my sister--" Taylor interrupted her.

"Sister, I thought you were an only child?" She asked sounding really confused. And if Taylor is confused, then whats the help than the rest of us even trying to understand how she had a sister.

"Yes, twin sister, My mum said not to tell anyone. And she was suffering from depression. And she had made me promise, that if I ever had a way she could die, to tell her. So I called her and she killed herself. I had left first. Then I went to Chicago(I don't if that is near Albuquerque) and they put me in mental institution. Then they let me out, after giving me this mind control thing, it made me calm. I remember you, you shit head!!" and with that she lunged towards me, but the guys didn't stop her this time.

She was crying as she slapped my chest, crying hysterically. I engulfed her in a hug. She stopped hitting me, and just melted into my arms. I just love Gabriella so much, I hope we can be good friends, hopefully, she will love me again. I think of a way to change her mind.

That Weekend

It had been 3 days since he had learnt the truth about Gabby. Now he was taking her out to a 70's diner. It was the only place in town, that had karaoke. Which has exactly what I wanted. Now I am Gabby up from Taylor's, where she was been getting changed.

I knocked on the door, Taylor opened it, nodded towards the stairs as Gabriella's beautiful legs had begun coming down. (if that didn't make sense, gabby is coming down the stairs and right now all Troy can see is her legs)

Gabriella was wearing a black halter dress that looked sexy as all hell, silver spike heels with jewels, and a simple silver chain, with a solid love heart hanging from it. She looked as sexy as… hell she looked better then anyone.

I can't wait till tonight.

At The Diner

"Okay, Ladies and Gents, Sharp knives and Jelly spoons, Sheila's and Mates, Everybody. Tonight is karaoke night!! And we have a young man here who would like to sing a song. Come on up." The man finished, that was my cue. I got up, pressed the song button, and got ready to sing.

"This is to my love, that I had lost, but is now sitting right here in front of me.

I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulI know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithfulI want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYour beautiful soul, yeahYou might need time to think it overBut im just fine moving forwardI'll ease your mind If you give me the chanceI will never make you cry cmon lets tryI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulAm I crazy for wanting youBaby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your timeDo you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it tooThere is nothing left to hideI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou beautiful soul, yeah.

Gabriella, can you please come on the stage for a minute." She came up smiling and blushing, lets get her blushing more then. "Gabriella, I love you, always have, always will, but I can't stand knowing that were just friends. I can't take it anymore, so excuse me if I'm rusty, Will You Marry Me?" I asked on one knee.

Sorry guys, but im stopping there longest chapter ive ever writtin, and its only cuz there is a song, so hope you liked it, there is only gonna be one more chappy. I already have the idea. And im gonna start a new story, I think I will call it, Gabriella, meet Gabriella. Anyway im also gonna try a one shot, so keep your eye out!! Love tashie : )

P.S. there is a lilac colour, in the corner, it says, 'Submit Review' press it!! You know you wanna!!

P.P.S. I LOVE YOU SCOTTY!! LOVE YOU LONG TIME!!


	6. Lovely

She's Gone

Chapter 5

Lovely

It has been one year since I have proposed to Gabriella. I take a deep breathe, then let it out. I never really understood what had happened that night.

F L A S H B A C K

Gabriella, can you please come on the stage for a minute." She came up smiling and blushing, lets get her blushing more then. "Gabriella, I love you, always have, always will, but I can't stand knowing that were just friends. I can't take it anymore, so excuse me if I'm rusty, Will You Marry Me?" I asked on one knee.

"Troy." She was crying. "No." She finally croaked out. I look down. The crowd gasps, I feel like an idiot. She doesn't love me. Its was all probably just a game to her. I finally look back up, and realize she had left.

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I grab the rose and get out of the car, and walk through the gates. I am crying, but I don't care. Let everybody know, that Troy Bolton is crying.

F L A S H B A C K

"Gabriella, Gabriella" I'm shouting the second I get out of the stupid diner. She must of just left cause I can see her, she is about to run cross the road. "Gabriella!!" I scream. She stops in the middle of the road. Looks at me then looks just to the left of me.

"I LOVE YOU, TROY BOLTON, AND ALWAYS WILL!!" She screams, before, out of nowhere…

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I come up to a cross, "Gabriella Montez. I love you, and I know you love me too. Being the last word you said. I hope that, wherever you are, your happy. That is all I need to know. Actually, there is one more thing I would like to know, why did you say No?" I'm talking to a marble, wonder what the press will make out of that.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, I turn around. My breathe gets hitched in my throat. "Gabriella?" she is standing right in front of me.

"Hello Troy." She sound distant, and I know if I touch her, she will disappear.

F L A S H B A C K

"I LOVE YOU, TROY BOLTON, AND ALWAYS WILL!!" she screams, before out of nowhere, BANG!!

"Gabriella?" I say softly at fist, thinking it was a dream, but this was no dream, "Gabriella??" I scream, people are looking, but I don't care. All I care about is Gabriella. After all she was hit by a god damn car!!

Someone must of called the hospital. A man walked up to me, "I'm sorry, but she is gone." He gives me a sympathetic smile, then leaves. I just stand there, tears running down my face.

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

"Troy, I love you, but we couldn't be together, because--" But she stopped talking, then disappeared. I frowned, I grasped thin air, realizing she was gone. I fell down to the spot she was just standing at, and wept.

Then there was a hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me, but its not happy to cry." A angelic voice says. I look around, there is a beautiful brunette, with bright green eyes. And I knew from that second. That this would be the start of something new.

And that's mi chappy, do think I should do a sequel. I don't reckon. I am so sorry guys!! Gabby had to go. Its weird all of mi stories die. Anyway keep an eye out for mi new story that will hopefully be up tonight. IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!! Love tashie : ) (L)


End file.
